Our Forever and Always
by APuckleberryDreamer
Summary: What if Puck was in Finn's position in season 1? What if Puck was recruited into glee club as the male lead? What if Puck was dating Quinn Fabray? What if Quinn cheated on Puck with Finn and fell pregnant to Finn's child? What if Rachel Berry fell for Noah? Season 1 re-write. HummelBerry friendship. Puckleberry and Fuinn endgames. M for SMUT in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I own nothing besides any O/C! **_

_**Hello there, this is my first story so please be kind but honest. I hope you enjoy my first story and I will try to update a few times a week!**_

_**Season 1 re-write, basically Puck is in the position Finn was in instead while still being Noah Puckerman. Puck is forced into glee club, he's dating Quinn Fabray and Rachel falls for Puck. Quinn cheats on Puck with Finn and falls pregnant with Finn's baby but tries to pass the baby off as Puck's. Endgames are Puckleberry and Fuinn.**_

Chapter 1

"I hate this," Rachel mumbled to her best friend Kurt as she washed off the bright red slushy Puck had thrown in her face only a few minutes earlier.

"I know sweetie, but when we are Broadway sensations and all the 'popular' kids are all still in Lima; we will be the ones laughing." Kurt reminded Rachel trying to cheer his best friend up.

"Don't you wish we could fast forward through high school? Life would be so much easier." Rachel sighed and Kurt nodded his head.

"Every damn day," Kurt agreed and the two shared a small smile with one another before the bathroom doors opened.

"What are you doing in here Prince of the Fairies?" Santana Lopez sneered as she and her best friend Brittany Pierce walked into the bathroom both look flawless in their Cheerio uniforms.

"I'm about as into you as you are into me," Kurt muttered to Santana making the pretty Latina roll her eyes.

"Don't get smart with me Kurtsie; I can have your ass thrown in the dumpster by the end of lunch." Santana warned and Kurt gulped.

"Sorry," Kurt offered and Santana raised her nose up at him.

"Let's go Britt." Santana announced to her best friend, the two girls linking their pinkies and exited the bathroom not before Santana gave Rachel a hard shove.

"Can you fix up my hair Kurt? You always do a really great job." Rachel asked her friend, both trying their best to ignore all the hate Santana had spewed.

"Of course I can, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

XXXXX

Rachel sat in the front row ready for Mr. Shuester to arrive and begin the Spanish lesson. Rolling her eyes to herself when she glanced up at the clock and realized Mr. Shuester was already ten minutes late, Rachel was snapped from her thoughts when Mr. Shuester finally arrived with a grin on his face.

"Now class before we start our lesson I have an announcement to make." Mr. Shuester smiled.

"You're gay?" one of the students yelled causing most of the class to laugh.

"No Jamie, not that there is anything wrong with being gay," Mr. Shuester replied curtly before continuing, ignoring his students comments, "I'm going to be re-opening glee club and we need members!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed and Rachel smiled brightly while most people began to yell out that this was basically just like coming out of the closet.

"Auditions are tomorrow afternoon; I hope you see you all there." Mr. Shuester smiled before turning his back and began with the lesson.

XXXXX

Meeting Kurt at the only place that was safe in the entire school, Rachel smiled when she walked into the choir room and saw her friend already waiting for her.

"So did you hear about glee club being re-opened?" Kurt asked his best friend and Rachel smiled.

"Yes and I can assure you, I will be signing my name up." Rachel grinned and Kurt nodded.

"As am I Cherie; we can become even more of a loser together." Kurt grinned like he wasn't hiding his pain behind his fake smile.

"Everything is a thousand times better when we are in it together." Rachel replied and interlaced her and Kurt's hands, "It's going to be okay one day you know?" Rachel reassured him and Kurt nodded.

"I know Cherie, but sometimes it's hard just getting through today."

XXXXX

Linking their arms, Kurt and Rachel walked onto the stage in the auditorium and smiled at Mr. Shuester who was sitting alone in the seating room with a smile on his face.

"Hello I'm Rachel Berry,"

"And I'm Kurt Hummel, and we are going to be singing 'For Good' from out favorite musical Wicked." Kurt smiled.

"Take it away," Mr. Shuester smiled and the band began to play from behind the pair.

_**[Rachel]**_**  
I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us  
Now it's up to you**

_**[Kurt]**_**  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...**

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

_**[Rachel]**_**  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a hand print on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...**

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

_**[Kurt]**_**  
Because I knew you**

_**[Both]**_**  
I have been changed for good**

And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

_**[Kurt]**_**  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share**

_**[Both]**_**  
And none of it seems to matter anymore**

_**[Kurt]**_** (Rachel)  
Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)  
As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped)  
Halfway through the wood (By a bird in the wood)**

_**[Both]**_**  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better**

_**[Kurt]**_**  
and because I knew you**

_**[Rachel]**_**  
Because I knew you**

_**[Both]**_**  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good**

"Welcome to glee club guys." Mr. Shuester told Kurt and Rachel once he had caught his breath… these two were amazing.

Now all he had to get was a male lead and his glee club would have a fighting chance.

**A/N next chapter Puck will be recruited! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you so much for the reviews I hope you continue to review; they make me smile!  
**

Chapter 2

As Rachel and Kurt walked into the choir room for their first glee club rehearsal the two of them looked around to see who else had joined. Not really knowing any of their names, the pair took their seats towards the back row and waited for Mr. Shuester to arrive.

"Welcome to The New Directions," Mr. Shuester smiled, clapping his hands once.

"That's the clubs name?" Kurt asked slightly impressed, he thought Mr. Shuester would certainly pick an atrocious name.

"Yes is that a problem for you guys?" Mr. Shuester asked a little concerned that they didn't like the name he had thought of.

"No it's good," Rachel reassured with a smile.

Letting out a little breath, Mr. Shuester moved to stand in the center of the choir room.

"I think we should introduce ourselves by coming up and saying a few words and then singing a part of our favorite song," Mr. Shuester suggested and waited for his students to nod before he continued, "Mercedes would you like to go first?"

Nodding, Mercedes stood up and took Mr. Shuester place as he sat down in the chair Mercedes had been occupying.

"Hi, my name is Mercedes Jones. I like art and I really love making clothes so I could help out a lot with the ideas for the costumes," Mercedes told the room confidently, "I'll be singing a part of **'RESPECT'** because it's my absolute favorite song." Mercedes added before nodding to the band to begin.

After clapping for Mercedes, Mr. Shuester asked for Tina to go next.

"I-I'm Tina and I-I like t-to sing." Tina managed out, not saying a lot due to her stutter; but when she began to sing **'Because you loved me'**, everyone was left speechless.

"Hi I'm Artie, I'm awesome with computers and kick ass with the guitar." Artie smiled and everyone grinned at the boy in the wheelchair, "I'll be singing a part from Michael Jackson's **'Thriller'**."

"Kurt would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr. Shuester smiled and Kurt nodded quickly.

"Everyone I'm Kurt Hummel and I love everything there is about music and the arts. My best friend is Miss Rachel Berry who is just over there and I'll be singing **'Mr. Cellophane'**."

Jumping to her feet once Kurt was done, Rachel clapped and cheered for her best friend making the rest of the club and even Mr. Shuester smile at their friendship. High fiving Kurt as the two walked past each other, Rachel took her spot in the middle of the room.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and I am Broadway bound. I idolize Barbra Streisand and my favorite musical is Wicked, I'll be singing a part of 'On My Own' from the classic Broadway musical Les Mis."

_**On my own**_

_**Pretending he's beside me**_

_**All alone**_

_**I walk with him 'til morning**_

_**Without him, I feel his arms around me**_

_**And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me**_

Looking up at everyone after she had finished the last note, Rachel was a little surprised when everyone motioned for her to continue; glancing over at Mr. Shuester who was doing the same thing, Rachel continued pouring her heart and soul into the song she had loved since she had first heard it.

_**In the rain**_

_**The pavement shines like silver**_

_**All the lights are misty in the river**_

_**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight**_

_**And all I see is him and me forever and forever**_

_****__**And I know it's only in my mind**_

_**That I'm talking to myself and not to him**_

_**And although I know that he is blind**_

_**Still I say there's a way for us**__**  
**__**I love him**_

_**But when the night is over**_

_**He is gone**_

_**The river's just a river**_

_**Without him, the world around me changes**_

_**The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers**__**  
**__**I love him**_

_**But every day I'm learning**_

_**All my life I've only been pretending**_

_**Without me, his world will go on turning**_

_**The world is full of happiness that I have never known**__**  
**__**I love him**_

_**I love him**_

_**I love him...**__**But only on my own...**_

"Amazing," Mercedes mumbled as she and the rest of the club stood to applauded Rachel who would most definitely be their female lead.

XXXXX

Noah Puckerman was used to being called into the offices of one of his teachers, he was always fucking up around the school and the teachers thought they could change him, get through to him or some bullshit. Walking into Mr. Shuester office, Puck sat heavily on the chair and smirked up at his Spanish teacher.

"Sup Shue?"

"This was found in your locker Puck," Mr. Shuester told him bluntly, placing the bag of weed in between the two of them.

"Fuck," Puck muttered, throwing his head back into the chair he was sitting on.

"I'll have to call your mother Puck," Mr. Shuester told him and Puck shot his head up quickly, making eye contact with his teacher.

"You can't do that man, she'll fucking flip send me to my crazy aunties." Puck panicked.

Lima may be shit but he had a life here, a reputation and a sexy girlfriend. He didn't want to start all over again in Tennessee.

"We found drugs in your locker Puck, you're lucky I'm not calling the police." Mr. Shuester told him and Puck sighed knowing he was fucked.

"Look I'll do anything to make you not call my Ma, she'll hate me Shue." Puck leveled with his teacher and Puck saw how worried the number one bad ass of in school was.

Sighing, Mr. Shuester nodded;

"I have a deal, I won't call your mother or the police if you join glee club… we need a male lead and I remember hearing you sing during freshman year when you used to sit behind the bleachers." Mr. Shuester told him and Puck cringed.

He used to be a loser at McKinley until half way through freshman year when the popular kids realized he was fast had fuck and would be a kick ass wide receiver for the football team.

"Any other options?" Puck sighed already knowing there wasn't.

"That's my only offer Puckerman." Mr. Shuester replied firmly and Puck ran his hands down his face.

"Fine," Puck muttered knowing his was basically throwing his popularity away.

XXXXX

"I've found our male lead guys," Mr. Shuester smiled when he walked into the choir room with a frowning Noah Puckerman behind him the next day.

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes shrieked and everyone else nodded.

"He's not welcome in this choir room." Artie told Mr. Shuester and Will frowned.

"He throws slushies' on me every single day." Rachel added with a pout which made Puck smirk.

"See he's laughing!" Kurt exclaimed and Mr. Shuester sighed.

"He can sing guys so he's in." Mr. Shuester told them before taking a seat and looking up at Puck, "Show them,"

"Fuck no," Puck muttered and Mr. Shuester raised an eyebrow up at Puck.

"You're our male lead they need to hear you sometime."

Rolling his eyes, Puck picked up a guitar and began to play even though he was still frowning.

**Come out Virginia, don't let me wait**

**You Catholic girls start much too late**

**Aw But sooner or later it comes down to fate**

**I might as well be the one****  
****well; they showed you a statue, told you to pray**

**They built you a temple and locked you away**

**Aw, but they never told you the price that you pay**

**For things that you might have done...Only the good die young**

**That's what I said**

**Only the good die young x2**

"Good?" Puck sneered before he strolled out the choir room leaving the others in shock.

"He's really good," Mercedes mumbled and Rachel couldn't help but squeeze her thighs shut as she tried to hide how much he managed to turn her on.

**A/N REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! I would love more reviews, it would make my day!**

Chapter 3

"Why did you join glee club Puck, everything is starting to think you're gay!" Quinn snapped harshly at her boyfriend in the hallway near her locker.

"Babe I don't know where you are getting your information from but that sounds pretty fucking wrong to me… I'm a sexy stud Q," Puck shrugged off her nasty comments with a smirk, "A gay man wouldn't have been able to make you cum as hard as you did last night would he?" Puck added.

Even though Quinn was still holding off sex didn't mean his tongue or fingers couldn't do the job. Blushing, Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just, just quit glee club and fix this before our popularity takes a fall!" Quinn demanded before spinning on her heel and marching away, her Cheerio's skirt swishing as she did so.

XXXXX

"Sup losers?" Puck laughed as he walked in ten minutes late to glee rehearsal the day after Quinn's bitch out session.

"Puck next time please be on time okay?" Mr. Shuester asked before continuing on with the lesson, "Alright we have six members but to compete at Sectionals we need at least 12. So to try and recruit new members we are going to put on a performance at the school assembly on Friday." Mr. Shuester grinned but the student's frowned.

"They'll kill us," Rachel announced to the room, "The Cheerio's will find me and kill me!" Rachel added seriously.

"They won't kill you drama queen." Puck rolled his eyes at Rachel and she gave him a murderous look.

"And how would you know Puckerman? You're girlfriend has been nothing but cruel to me ever since freshman year way before you become a popular jerk!" Rachel snapped and Puck stared at Rachel like she had two heads, "She's mean and cruel…" Rachel added a little quieter than her previous outburst but it still made Puck stare at the tiny diva and wonder just what else his 'perfect' girlfriend had done.

"They won't hurt you guys, besides we are singing disco." Mr. Shuester smiled, making Rachel mumbled to Kurt that they should sort out their wills.

XXXXX

"We can't sing fucking disco." Puck told the other five glee club members once Mr. Shuester had left after practice.

"I agree with Puck it's the worst idea Mr. Shuester had ever had." Kurt agreed and Rachel sighed.

"W-What e-else can w-we sing?" Tina managed out and Puck smirked, turning to Rachel.

"Sex,"

"What do you mean sex?" Rachel asked as soon as the word left Puck's mouth.

"Like a sexy song, make kids think glee club it's actually cool or some shit… if we sing disco that's gunna earn you and the other two chicks a fuck load more slushies', Artie in the toilet and Kurt thrown in the dumpster." Puck told her matter of factly and Rachel winced at just the thought of it all.

"Fine… what song do you suppose we sing?"

XXXXX

"We have a special treat for everyone; our very own glee club is going to show us how the hip and also hop… please welcome the New Directions." Principal Figgins mumbled awkwardly into the microphone before taking a seat next to Coach Sylvester.

**Puck **_Rachel _Everybody

Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na

**Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure**

****

_Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more  
_  
_[Chorus x2:]_  
_Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me  
_  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
  
**Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more**

_[Chorus:]_  
**Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me**

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
  
**S...S...S  
**And  
_M...M...M  
S...S...S  
_And  
**M...M...M  
**  
_Oh  
I love the feeling  
You bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what  
I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong_

And meet me in my boudoir  
Make my body say ah, ah, ah

I like it  
Like it  
  
_[Chorus x2:]_  
**Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
**_I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me  
_  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it

S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
_S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M_

By the end of the song, Puck had Rachel's legs wrapped around his waist and their faces inches from one another. With Rachel's back to the audience, all Puck could do was stare into the brown eyes of the girl in front of him completely ignoring the cheering crowd. Knowing that she could feel his erection that he was sporting, Puck couldn't help but push into her a little and nearly came when she let out a quiet moan. As the curtains came down, Rachel released the grip around his waist and placed her feet on the ground, blushing. Biting her bottom lip, Rachel had only taken a small step back when she heard the sounds of Quinn Fabray yelling and decided she should most definitely make her exit.

**A/N reviews… and what would you like to see happen in this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! I'd love more reviews and a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, favourite and follow! Also I have just done a quick edit I was watching showmance as I was writing this chapter and put Push It instead of SNM it has been corrected!**

Chapter 4

Rachel has been avoided Puck ever since the glee club's _**SNM**_ performance and it seemed like he was doing the same. Sadly for Rachel, their performances caused the Unholy Trinity to join and she was not looking forward to see more of Santana, Quinn and Brittany… well maybe Brittany because the blonde girl was really sweet when she wasn't around the other two girls who made it their mission to make everyone who they didn't deem 'popular' lives hell. Kurt and Rachel linked arms as they walked into the choir room and groaned when the Cheerio's looked up at Kurt and Rachel at the same time before each rolling their eyes in union before they continued talking to each other once more.

"This is meant to be our safe haven Kurt," Rachel whispered to her best friend and Kurt let out a knowing sigh.

"Mr. Shuester won't let them be total bitches to us in the choir room… I think." Kurt mumbled and Rachel gave her best friend a nervous look as the two took their usual seats and waited for Puck and Mr. Shuester to arrive for their lesson.

XXXXX

Half way through the lesson when Rachel and Puck were about to sing a duet that Mr. Shuester thought would suit them perfectly, Quinn's hand shot up.

"Mr. Shuester I think I'd sound better for the female part." Quinn announced and Rachel turned her head so quickly she nearly stumbled over making Puck reach his arms out to steady her which annoyed Quinn further.

"Excuse me Quinn but this song requires an extremely long and difficult high note that I really can't see you pull off." Rachel replied and Quinn stood up and made her way over to the tiny diva.

"I'm better then you at everything man hands and don't you forget it!" Quinn snapped and Rachel took a step back as Quinn turned to Mr. Shuester with a sweet smile, "Can we at least try?"

"Um…" Mr. Shuester tried to work out which was the right decision.

He knew the part would sound a million times better with Rachel as their lead but if he switched Rachel with Quinn as the New Directions female lead just until Sectionals, there was a strong chance other people would join if the head cheerleader was the lead in glee club. Looking over at Rachel who was pleading with him to not let Quinn take her spot, Mr. Shuester sighed and turned to Quinn with a soft smile.

"You can be our lead until Sectionals Quinn all school performances are yours and if you can improve your voice, you may even become our permanent lead." Mr. Shuester smiled knowing he wouldn't let Quinn sing at competitions… that would definitely be Rachel's job.

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking." Kurt said standing up from his seat to hold Rachel's hand.

"Told you RuPaul I will always be better then you," Quinn sneered before taking a shocked Puck's hand and dragged him over to the piano to rehearse.

"I quit," Rachel announced and Mr. Shuester looked at Rachel clearly not having expected that in his plan, "Good luck winning with a horrible female lead." Rachel added matter of factly before spinning on her heel and stormed out of the choir room.

XXXXX

It has been two days since Rachel had quit glee club and everyone, even Santana and Brittany could see that Quinn was a horrible singer compared to Rachel.

"We need Rachel back," Artie announced after listening to Quinn miss another high note; one that Rachel would have nailed without breaking a sweat.

"Yep," Mercedes and Tina said at the same time and all three of them looked at Mr. Shuester.

"We don't need RuPaul you have me." Quinn sneered and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Baby stop for a second, yeah you're super-hot and an awesome cheerleader but… but Quinn you can't sing for shit, well not as well as Berry anyways." Puck told his girlfriend who looked Puck had just kicked her puppy.

"Do you think that?" Quinn demanded Santana and Brittany to answer and when they just looked away from their friend, Quinn knew their answer, "Fine see if I care." Quinn muttered before storming out of the choir room leaving everyone thinking the same thing; she can't do that as well as Rachel either.

XXXXX

"So Quinn left as female lead, we want you back Rachel." Puck told her when he walked into the empty classroom where Kurt told him she could be found in.

"I'm not coming back Puck," Rachel snapped, taking a bit of her apple before sighing, "I can't believe Mr. Shuester did that and nobody said anything besides Kurt," Rachel added quietly and Puck sat next to her on the desk she was sitting on.

"I did, the other day I mean. Quinn's good at a lot of things but singing… Rach that's all you," Puck told her and Rachel turned her head biting her bottom lip when she realised how close they were to one another.

"You think I'm a good singer Noah?" Rachel whispered before her eyes widened at the use of his first name, "I'm sorry, I know you don't-,"

His lips were soft of hers she noted, she hadn't expected him to kiss her but she liked it… her first kiss. Moving her lips, Rachel began to kiss him back and let out a soft moan when Puck cupped her face and kissed her harder, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth but keeping it classy and not shoving it down her throat. Pulling back, Puck tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and pecked her lips once more.

"Don't tell anyone this but, but singing with you is the best part of my day." Puck whispered before pecking her lips once more then standing up and leaving Rachel with her thoughts.

"My first kiss," Rachel whispered to the now empty room, pressing three fingers to her lips as a smile graced her face.

**A/N reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N I own nothing!**_

Chapter 5

Puck and Rachel didn't talk about this kiss; they both pretended it never happened even though they both wanted to do it again… many more times. Glee club was becoming a chore to attend and the only reason why Rachel attended was because Kurt dragged her to each and every rehearsal. A few days ago, Mike, Matt and Finn joined making it possible for the New Directions to actually compete in Sectionals which was a load of Mr. Shuester's mind.

During one lesson, Rachel heard Quinn and Puck talking softly directly behind her, it made her heart hurt.

"So, I was thinking you should come over tonight… my parents won't be here, I'm ready Puck."

XXXXX

"You're better off without him Cherie," Kurt said as he comforted his best friend.

"He and Quinn are probably having sex right about now… even after he kissed me!" Rachel exclaimed as she looked at Kurt who was sitting on his bed, "I shouldn't feel this hurt should I?"

"Well he took your first kiss and for a girl like you that means something." Kurt whispered but continued, "My advice is to just forget about Noah Puckerman, you're better off without him."

"Y-You're right Kurt." Rachel nodded even though they both knew she wouldn't stop thinking about him no matter how hard she tried.

XXXXX

Rachel ignored Puck for a two weeks, two whole weeks of ignoring his touch as they sang together, dance together, the way he would try and make her laugh or the sad look he gave her when he realised she was ignoring him. Two whole weeks of Rachel trying to ignoring the way he would sit next to her and try and start up a conversation with her only for Quinn to drag him away as she insulted her. It was only broken when he arrived early to glee club as she warmed up.

"Why are you ignoring me Rachel?" Puck demanded and Rachel tensed.

"I'm not Puck," Rachel replied and he frowned.

"So it's back to Puck now huh?" He questioned with a growl.

"It always was," Rachel replied and Puck rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't when I kissed you," Puck told her and Rachel shook her head.

"That was a mistake, you're with Quinn."

"Rachel-,"

"You don't care about me Puck, the whole school knows you and Quinn finally has sex… I didn't mean anything to you and you mean nothing to me." Rachel told him coldly even though she was lying.

She dreamt about him almost every night, reliving their kiss over and over again.

"Berry-,"

"Guys it's nice to see my leads warming up!" Mr. Shuester smiled not noticing the tension in the room.

"Always Mr. Shuester, we want what is best for the club." Rachel smiled before turning her back on the two of them and continued with her warm ups trying to ignore the way she felt Puck's eyes on her.

XXXXX

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Puck whispered and Quinn's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm pregnant Puck… I-I'm so sorry." Quinn whispered as she burst into tears, crying even harder when she felt Puck's hands wrap around her bringing her into a hug.

"I'm here Quinn; I promise I'm not going anywhere." Puck promised and Quinn cried even harder as the couple stood in Puck's room.

XXXXX

"Puck told me," Finn informed Quinn a few days later as he dragged Quinn into the same classroom Rachel and Puck shared their first kiss.

"So he's blabbing to everyone now?" Quinn snapped and Finn rolled his eyes.

"I'm his best friend."

"Do you make a habit of sleeping with your best friend's girlfriend?" Quinn whispered harshly.

"I didn't force you Quinn, you came to me remember." Finn reminded her and tears sprung to her eyes.

"The baby is Puck's."

"Bullshit, I know it's mine Quinn." Finn whispered, stepping closer to her and Quinn's bottom lip trembled.

"I'm 5 weeks pregnant." Quinn whispered and Finn tensed because he remembered when Puck had told him that he and Quinn had finally done the deed… three weeks ago.

"It's mine." Finn mumbled.

"It's Puck's Finn, please I love him… this baby should be his. Don't, please don't do this." Quinn pleaded looking up into Finn's eyes, "Please."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Finn let out a long breath.

"I only want to make you happy Quinn," Finn whispered cupping her cheek and pressed a small kiss to her temple, "I want to be kept up to date though." Finn told her seriously and Quinn nodded.

"I promise… thank you." Quinn whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck before letting him press a soft kiss to her lips both feeling the electricity that shot through them but the blonde desperately tried to ignore it as she pulled back and walked out of the classroom wondering how long Finn would keep this all a secret.

XXXXX

During glee club that afternoon things were tense; Puck wouldn't leave Quinn's side which broke Rachel's heart, Finn couldn't stop glancing at Quinn and her stomach and Mr. Shuester finally felt the tension and jumped in.

"Puck and Rachel why don't you guys come up here and perform the song we have been practicing on?"

"I-I don't know," Rachel mumbled and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Come on Berry," Puck snapped giving Quinn a soft kiss that made Quinn smile and Rachel nearly cry before he jumped up and walked to the center of the room.

Standing up, the band began to play and Rachel tried to convince herself that she was happy that Puck had finally gotten over whatever he had felt for her and was back focusing on Quinn… mission impossible.

_**Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer  
One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more**_

Holding the last note, Rachel couldn't shake the sadness that swept over her when she remembered this was the only kind of romantic she would ever be with him… all just for show. Puck couldn't stop looking into her beautiful, brown eyes but when he remembered his _**pregnant **_girlfriend was watching, he took a step back and ripped his hand away from where it was placed on Rachel's waist. He hated himself for thinking about their kiss and how much he wanted to kiss her once again.

_**A/N please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N I own nothing! Would love to get to 50 reviews, please!**_

Chapter 6

It took two weeks after Quinn had told Puck she was pregnant for the entire school to find out. Rachel was sitting in the choir room with Kurt eating their lunch when Mercedes rushed in, a huge smirk on her face.

"Guess who's knocked up?" Mercedes basically shouts as she enters the room.

"If you say it's you I'm going to hit you for sounding so excited!" Kurt warned and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Please, I'm not dumb enough to get pregnant… not that any guys look at me in a way that could even lead to getting pregnant." Mercedes mumbled.

"Then who is it?" Rachel asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Quinn Fabray."

XXXXX

_Noah is going to be a dad._

_Become a father._

_He's going to have a baby._

These were the only thoughts Rachel could think about for the next 24 hours, she hadn't seen Puck since she had been told by Mercedes that Quinn was pregnant and she was glad. She didn't know how she would react, she didn't know if she'd cry or hit him… and she didn't know why she felt so horrible. He wasn't her boyfriend; they were just duet partners who shared a kiss in an empty classroom. Lying back on her bed, Rachel allowed herself to cry this one time only and then promised herself she wouldn't shed a single tear over Noah Puckerman ever again.

XXXXX

"Yes it's true," Quinn admitted to the glee club as she and Noah stood in the middle of the choir room, "I'm seven weeks pregnant, Puck and I are having a baby and we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell our parents or make a big deal out of it." Quinn asked and Rachel bowed her head, her hands playing nervously in her lap.

"We're here for you guys," Finn spoke up from the back row, "Uncle Finn," He mumbled hating that he wasn't up there with Quinn.

What made him feel worse was when Quinn had admitted during a fight that she only had sex with Puck because she already knew she was pregnant and she wanted Puck to be the baby's father not the dumb quarterback who was failing most of his classes.

"Thanks man, you're a good friend." Puck told Finn sincerely and all thought of yelling out that he was the baby's father evaporated… he couldn't lose Puck.

"Are we going to practice or?" Rachel snapped, sick and tired of listening to Quinn rattle on about her pregnancy.

"Shut it man hands," Santana barked and Rachel rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"I'll be in the auditorium _**rehearsing **_and I suggest you do the same." Rachel sneered as she walked out of the choir room with Kurt right behind her.

XXXXX

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as the best friends sat crossed legged in the middle of the stage.

"I'm fine Kurt," Rachel lied and Kurt placed his hand on top of hers.

"It's okay to like him you know… you just have to realise that you can't act on it." Kurt whispered and Rachel nodded, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze before pulling away and standing up.

"I think we should sing," Rachel smiled as she turned to the band and asked them to begin playing for her.

_**Turn down the lights, turn down the bed**____**  
Turn down these voices inside my head**____**  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies**____**  
Just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me**____****_

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't___**  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't**____**  
Here in the dark, in these final hours**____**  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power**____**  
But you won't, no you won't**____**  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't**____****_

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see___**  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me**____**  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right**____**  
Just give me till then to give up this fight**____**  
And I will give up this fight**____****_

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't___**  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't**____**  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours**____**  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power**____**  
But you won't, no you won't**____**  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't**_

"You love him?" Kurt asked a little shocked and Rachel turned and shook her head.

"Of course I don't love him, yes we've talked, gotten to know each other and the kiss… but I don't love him, I just mean by this song that I can't make him like me or love me. He obviously cares about Quinn, loves her more than he could ever for me… That's all." Rachel explained and Kurt nodded.

"How unrequited love is a bitch," Kurt replied dramatically and in a British accent making a smile grace Rachel's face.

"You're an idiot." Rachel laughed setting Kurt off, neither noticing Puck sitting in the very back row in the audience.

XXXXX

Rachel was sitting under the bleachers the next afternoon, her IPod in her ears and her homework on her lap. Enjoying the way the cool breeze hit her face; Rachel began to wonder why she ever stopped coming her to do her homework after school. Turning her head to the left, Rachel watched as the football team and practice and held in a laugh at how horrible they were.

"And they're the popular ones," Rachel muttered under her breath.

As she was scrolling through her IPod for a new song to listen to, the breeze was suddenly blocked and a shadow formed over her. Looking up, Rachel swallowed harshly when she saw it was Noah.

"I'm sorry you had to hear about Quinn's pregnancy from Mercedes and not from me." Puck whispered taking a seat next to Rachel.

"It's fine," Rachel replied turning up her music only for Puck to remove her headphones from her ears, "Hey!"

"I heard you singing yesterday," Puck admitted and Rachel blushed turning her head away only for Puck to gently turned it back to face him, "You're a great girl Rachel and I-I do care about you just-,"

"Don't Puck, don't. I get it okay, we had meaningful conversations when we were alone, we get along well and we shared a few kisses that day… but at the end of the day you have a girlfriend and I respect that; especially not that she's pregnant." Rachel mumbled, "Just, do me a favour, leave me alone." Rachel told him standing up and walked away from a very confused Noah Puckerman.

_**A/N please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I own nothing! Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot to me keep them up! So I didn't really like how Rachel was treated for most of season one so in my story; Rachel will be a little OOC because she'll actually stand up for herself.**_

Chapter 7

Rachel struggled as the weeks went by; watching Quinn's baby bump growing slightly bigger by the week, knowing that she was carrying Noah's baby and knowing that Noah cared for her but wouldn't do anything because he was with Quinn.

_Didn't stop you before, _Rachel thought bitterly as she sat in the back row, her legs tucked under her bum as she sat on the chair.

Watching as Rachel rolled her eyes when Quinn bolted from the room covering her mouth effectively halting rehearsals, Santana death stared the tiny diva.

"Do you have a problem RuPaul?" Santana sneered and Rachel locked eyes with the Latina beauty.

"Actually yes Santana I do. I am sick and tired of never getting more than ten minutes of rehearsal at a time because Princess Quinn is bolting from the choir room every ten minutes. If it's so hard on her, why doesn't she just sit out until the morning sickness passes?" Rachel replied and Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Treasure Trail may have a point." Santana admitted turning to Mr. Shuester, "I don't want to lose Sectionals… it's bad enough this glee club are loser at this school we don't need to be the loser in all of the Lima." Santana muttered.

"Puck do you think Quinn would be open to sitting out?" Mr. Shuester asked and Puck shrugged.

"She doesn't really like glee club so maybe," Puck replied and Rachel muttered under her breath.

"What was that Man Hands?" Quinn snapped as she stormed back into the choir room; having heard everything.

"I simply said, I don't know why she's in glee club if she doesn't like it… maybe, it's because she knows she'll be kicked off the Cheerio's once Coach finds out." Rachel snarled having enough of letting everyone treat her like a door mat.

Rachel Barbra Berry was a strong girl and it was about time she started showing people.

"W-What did you say?" Quinn demanded, the blondes hands clenching into fists.

"You heard me Fabray." Rachel snapped before standing up and walking out of the choir room mid-practice something Rachel never did… she just didn't see the point in staying when she knew in another ten minutes, practice would be halted by a hurling Quinn once more.

XXXXX

"What was that Cherie?" Kurt asked his best friend that night over the phone and Rachel sighed.

"I don't know Kurt," Rachel replied honestly, "I'm just tired of being treated like I'm nothing or that I'm lesser than Quinn or Santana because I like Broadway and wear animal sweaters." Rachel whispered and Kurt nodded from his end of the conversation, knowing how frustrating it was to be an outcast.

"I love your sweaters," Kurt told her making Rachel laugh.

"No you don't, you've threaten on many occasions to burn them." Rachel giggled and Kurt laughed with her.

"I say that but, on anyone else I would but, they're so you Rach; I do honestly love you in them." Kurt replied honestly and Rachel wiped her tears away before they had a chance to fall.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered as a silence fell between the friends before Kurt broke it as he began to talk about Wicked.

XXXXX

"Never forget your place." Quinn sneered in Rachel's ear the next day after she had thrown a purple slushy in Rachel's face.

Wiping the cold drink out of her eyes, Rachel walked to her locker to grab her spare clothes and emergency slushy kit before heading into the nearest bathroom. Letting out a long sigh once she had checked that the bathroom was in fact empty, Rachel let a few tears fall down her cheeks and then began the long task of cleaning herself up. Pulling the _**Out of Order**_ sign that Rachel had in every bathroom in the school from its secret hiding place, Rachel quickly placed it on the opposite side of the door before she removed her top leaving her in nothing but her bra and skirt and began to clean herself up. Slipping on a clean shirt, Rachel rinsed out her hair and eyes before making the water hot so she could begin to scrub at her sweater to lessen the damage. Once Rachel was cleaned, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What's wrong with me?" Rachel asked out loud, "I know my nose isn't the smallest but it's not _**that**_ big, my eyes aren't a pretty colour like blue or hazel and my body isn't as good as other girls but I'm in good shape. Why me?" Rachel asked, "What makes me such a loser?"

Shaking her head, Rachel began to pack up her things and removed the _**Out of Order**_ sign; stepping outside of the bathroom, Rachel placed her show smile on her face like nothing had happened and tried to forget how worthless she felt at that exact moment.

XXXXX

"Ballads," Mr. Shuester said as he wrote on the whiteboard, "Our assignment for the week is ballads. Who knows what a ballad is?"

"A male duck," Brittany replied matter of factly and Santana took her friends hand.

"Honey no," Santana whispered and Brittany looked even more confused than she usual did.

"A ballad is a song written with emotion, whether its love or hate… it's about feelings." Mr. Shuester explained, "Now you have a week to pick a song but I was thinking since you're always prepared Rachel, why don't you kick us off and show everyone what a ballad is." Mr. Shuester smiled and Rachel nodded ignoring Quinn and Santana mumbled insults and really tried to ignore the way Noah told the girls to stop and listen.

Standing in the middle of the room, Rachel nodded to the piano player who seemed to always know what she wanted to sing and smiled when he was correct once more.

_I thought I saw a man brought to life__  
__He was warm he came around__  
__Like he was dignified__  
__He showed me what it was to cry__Well you couldn't be that man I adored__  
__You don't seem to know or seem to care__  
__What your heart is for__  
__Well I don't know him anymore__There's nothing where he used to lie__  
__My conversation has run dry__  
__That's what's going on__  
__Nothing's fine__  
__I'm torn_

**Rachel didn't know who she was anymore or if she was honest with herself, who she wanted to be.****  
**  
_I'm all out of faith__  
__This is how I feel__  
__I'm cold and I am shamed__  
__Lying naked on the floor__  
__Illusion never changed__  
__Into something real__  
__I'm wide awake and I can see__  
__The perfect sky is torn__  
__You're a little late__  
__I'm already torn__So I guess the fortune teller's right__  
__I should have seen just what was there__  
__And not some Holy light__  
__But you crawled beneath my veins__  
__And now I don't care, I have no luck__  
__I don't miss it all that much__  
__There's just so many things__  
__That I can't touch__  
__I'm torn_

**Looking at Noah, Rachel looked him in the eyes as she continued to sing.**

_I'm all out of faith__  
__This is how I feel__  
__I'm cold and I am shamed__  
__Lying naked on the floor__  
__Illusion never changed__  
__Into something real__  
__I'm wide awake and I can see__  
__The perfect sky is torn__  
__You're a little late__  
__I'm already torn__  
__Torn__  
__Ohh (Hey), Ooo (Hey, yeah) __There's nothing where he used to lie__  
__My inspiration has run dry__  
__That's what's goin' on__  
__Nothing's right I'm torn_

**Turning to Kurt, Rachel barely held in her tears; she really needed her best friend right now.****  
**  
_I'm all out of faith__  
__This is how I feel__  
__I'm cold and I am shamed__  
__Lying naked on the floor__  
__Illusion never changed__  
__Into something real__  
__I'm wide awake and I can see__  
__The perfect sky is torn__I'm all out of faith (I'm all out of faith)__  
__This is how I feel (How I feel)__  
__I'm cold and I am shamed__  
__bound and broken on the floor__  
__You're a little late__  
__I'm already torn__  
__I'm already torn__  
__I'm torn__  
__I'm torn__  
__Oh, Oh whoa! (Oh!)__  
__Oh yeah, oh yeah (Oh whoa!)__  
__I'm already torn_

As the music stopped, Rachel looked over at Mr. Shuester.

"I-I quit."

_**A/N hope you liked, don't worry the baby daddy drama will come out very soon! REVIEWS please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay.**_

Chapter 8

It had been a few days since Rachel had quit glee club and the New Directions were already beginning to fall apart. Listening as Quinn missed another high note that Rachel would have hit perfectly, Mr. Shuester rolled his eyes as he tried to keep his composure.

"Kurt are you sure Rachel won't come back?" Mr. Shuester asked the divas best friend who shook his head sadly.

"She's quit for good Mr. Shuester…" Kurt replied, offering Puck a death stare.

"And what the fuck is that look for Hummel?" Puck demanded and Kurt shrunk back a little.

"Nothing," Kurt muttered under his breath wanting to hit Puck when Puck just smirked.

"We don't need man hands, she's not that good." Quinn dismissed, "Why don't we just disband glee club? It's not like any of us want to be here." Quinn added and Santana shrugged.

"I don't know Quinn... It's not that bad." Santana told her friend who just frowned at Santana.

"You are kidding right Lopez?" Quinn snapped.

"Nope," Santana replied popping the p, "Britt loves it so it has to be okay," Santana snapped right back taking a step forward towards the pregnant blonde.

Knowing that they weren't going to get anywhere, Mr. Shuester finally spoke up.

"Let's just call it a day okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

Watching as the kids left, Will tried desperately to think of a way to get Rachel back… if they didn't, the New Directions were going to be over before they even began.

XXXXX

_**Ooh, watching me...  
Hanging by a string this time  
Don't, easily...  
The climax of the perfect lie  
Ooh, watching me...  
Hanging by a string this time  
Don't, easily...  
Smile worth a hundred lies**_

If there's lessons to be learned  
I'd rather get my jamming words in first, so  
Tell you something that I've found  
That the world's a better place  
When it's upside down, boy

If there's lessons to be learned,  
I'd rather get my jamming words in first, so  
When you're playing with desire  
Don't come running to my place when it burns like fire, boy

Sweet about me  
Nothing sweet about me, yeah  
Sweet about me  
Nothing sweet about me, yeah  
Sweet about me  
Nothing sweet about me, yeah  
Sweet about me  
Nothing sweet about me, yeah

Blue, blue, blue  
Waves, they crash  
As time goes by  
So hard to catch  
Too, too smooth  
Ain't all that  
Why don't you ride  
On my side  
Of the tracks

If there's lessons to be learned  
I'd rather get my jamming words in first, so  
Tell you something that I've found  
That the world's a better place  
When it's upside down, boy

If there's lessons to be learned  
I'd rather get my jamming words in first, so  
When you're playing with desire  
Don't come running to my place when it burns like fire, boy.

Sweet about me  
Nothing sweet about me, yeah  
Sweet about me  
Nothing sweet about me, yeah  
Sweet about me  
Nothing sweet about me, yeah  
Sweet about me  
Nothing sweet about me, yeah  
Sweet about me  
Nothing sweet about me, yeah  
Sweet about me  
Nothing sweet about me, yeah

"I don't know Berry, I reckon there is something sweet about you… well taste anyway," Puck smirked as he walked onto the stage after having listened to Rachel singing.

"Go away Puck," Rachel spat trying to create some distance between her and the boy who she hasn't been able to stop thinking about.

"Why did you quit glee club?" Puck asked ignoring her request to go away.

"You know why," Rachel replied turning her back to him as she collected up her sheet music.

"Look… I'm sorry that I kissed you or whatever but, nothing is ever going to happen with us so get over it yeah?" Puck blurted out, wanting to stop feeling bad about hurting Rachel.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel spun on her heel so that she was facing him.

"I am over it." Rachel snapped before attempting to walk around him only for Puck's hand to shoot out and grab onto her arm.

"Bullshit," Puck whispered with a slight smirk. He knew he should drop it but, if he was honest with himself, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Rachel ever since he kissed her.

Bringing her closer to his body, Puck ducked his head down so that his lips were just ghosting against Rachel's.

"I know you still want me." Puck whispered confidently only for Rachel to push at his chest.

"That's where you're wrong Puckerman." Rachel sneered before stepping around him and left a slightly annoyed Puck on the stage.

_**A/N sorry about the really short chapter, a longer one will be up soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay.**_

Chapter 9

"Please come back to glee club Rachel, we need you." Mr. Shuester pleaded a week after Rachel had quit.

"I don't want to go back there," Rachel replied matter of factly, "If that's all you wanted to say, can I go to lunch now?" Rachel asked and Mr. Shuester shook his head.

"You are glee club Rachel, you're voice and drive, it's what makes the rest of the members show up and want to do better. You're a star Rachel and we need you." Mr. Shuester told her trying to convince her to re-join with flattery.

Shaking her head, Rachel sighed.

"I don't want to sing with Puck as my male lead, Finn has a lovely voice… I'd feel more comfortable if he was our new male lead." Rachel told Mr. Shuester softly.

She missed glee club, she missed singing for a crowd but she didn't miss it enough to be female lead with Puck as her male lead.

"Done, Finn can be our male lead." Mr. Shuester promised, "Thank you Rachel."

Giving Mr. Shuester a strange look, Rachel just nodded softly before walking around him and out the class room door.

XXXXX

Rachel walked into the choir room that afternoon for glee practice and was surprised when Brittany stood up and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're back Rachel, I've missed you." Brittany smiled and Rachel couldn't wipe the shocked look off of her face.

"Thank you Brittany," Rachel smiled hugging the taller girl back, "I-I've missed you too."

Letting go of Rachel, Brittany smiled and turned on her heel sitting next to a just as shocked Santana, as Rachel made her way to the back row sitting next to Kurt.

"What was that?" Kurt whispered and Rachel shrugged.

"I have no idea," Rachel mumbled back just as Mr. Shuester walked into the choir room.

"Okay guys so everyone welcome back Miss. Rachel Berry," Mr. Shuester smiled and everyone but Quinn clapped, "And on that note, I'd like to announce that we have a new male lead, Mr. Finn Hudson." Will added and everybody looked around for Puck to find that he wasn't there.

"Where is Puck?" Santana asked and Quinn shrugged.

"I'm not sure; I haven't seen him since lunch." Quinn admitted.

Just as Finn was about to say something, Puck stormed into the choir room and made a bee line straight to Finn. Stopping in front of his friend, Puck clenched his hand into a fist and punched Finn as hard as he could, sending the taller boy out of his chair.

"Puck!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed as Matt pulled Puck away from Finn.

"You lying asshole, you too," Puck sneered turning his attention to Quinn, "Why the fuck would lie to me about this?" Puck demanded, shrugging Matt away from him but made no movement towards Finn again.

"W-What are you talking about?" Quinn whispered.

"You fucked Hudson and the kid isn't mine." Puck muttered out darkly, his rage clearly visible from his body movement.

"The baby is yours." Quinn lied and Puck turned and kicked the piano bench over.

"Stop lying to me you stupid bitch!" Puck yelled making Quinn flinched from her seat.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn whispered standing up and walked closer to Puck, "Don't you see I want this baby to be yours." Quinn added and Puck scoffed.

"Fuck you Fabray." Puck sneered before turning his attention to a bleeding Finn, "And fuck you, I'm done." Puck sneered, "Done!"

Turning on his heel, Puck stormed out of the choir room just as Quinn burst into tears. Watching as Brittany and Santana walked over to check on Quinn and the rest of the club going to see if Finn was okay, Rachel stood up and made her way out of the choir room and went to the place she knew Noah would be… the bleachers.

XXXXX

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked quietly as she approached Noah who was sitting underneath the bleachers.

"Peachy," Puck snapped before sighing, "Sorry,"

"Don't be sorry, you're hurting." Rachel whispered feeling her anger towards Noah Puckerman slipping away. He had just been hurt in a way she would never understand.

"I'm not hurting," Puck snapped, "I'm just pissed off that she cheated."

"So you're hurting, don't worry I won't tell anybody that the great bad ass of McKinley in sad." Rachel promised, making Puck chuckled softly.

"Thanks Berry…" Puck sighed letting out a breath, "Guess I should be happy knowing that I won't have to be a teenage dad." Puck added and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, think of it like that Noah," Rachel whispered and Puck smiled over at her.

"Haven't called me Noah in a while," Puck commented softly and Rachel shrugged.

"You seem like you need a little win today," Rachel whispered and Puck laughed.

_**A/N sorry for the short chapter, writers block, everything is out now so things are going to get better for Puckleberry.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay, real life has been a bitch!**_

Chapter 10

It had been two days since the whole 'Sorry Puck, Finn's the baby daddy' incident dropped and glee club was tenser then ever. Rachel had quickly told Finn that he was no longer the male lead because she couldn't even stand to look him in the eyes let alone sing with him, Quinn had been sobbing in the corner trying (and failing) to get Puck to forgive her and Puck was only in glee club still because he didn't want to let down Rachel. With Sectionals in only two weeks, Mr. Shuester was busy trying to get the kids ready, which was proving harder then he originally thought it would.

"Guys, I know things are... tense at the moment, but we really need to concentrate. We can't and won't win Sectionals if we aren't prepared." Mr. Shuester told the club glancing down at Rachel, pleading with his eyes for her to say something.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel stood up and clapped her hands in an effort to create some excitement.

"Mr. Shuester is right, we need to win Sectionals, we need to show people that we aren't losers..."

Rachel started to say before she was cut off by Quinn mid speech.

"You maybe a loser but I am certainly not." Quinn snapped making Puck clench his hands into fists.

"Nah, you're just a lying, cheating slut." Puck sneered which in turn made Quinn's bottom lip tremble and her eyes water.

"Don't speak to her like that man!" Finn yelled, which caused Puck to lose it.

Lunging forward, Puck tackled Finn into the ground, punching him in he face a few times before being hit by Finn when the taller boy finally managed to realise what was going on. Stepping away from the boys so she wasn't hit, Rachel began screaming at Mike and Matt to do something which was all the shocked boys needed to hear before springing into action, pulling Finn and Puck away from each other.

"Guys, no fighting!" Mr. Shuester screamed once Finn and Puck were safety on the opposite of the choir room. "We need to try and get along. You may hate each other but I at least need you guys to _try_... can you do that for me?" Mr. Shuester asked making Finn nod his head slowly, his hand coming to rest on his sore jaw, "Puck?" Mr. Shuester questioned when the mohawked teen still hadn't said anything.

Looking over at Rachel who was biting her bottom lip with tears in her eyes, Puck turned to Mr. Shuester and nodded before ripping himself from Mike's grip and walked out of the choir room. When Quinn rushed to Finn's side, Rachel did the same for Puck, rushing out of the choir room and after the hurting badass.

"Noah wait up!" Rachel yelled, following him into the boys locker room not caring if she wasn't supposed to be in here, "Noah you need to go to the nurse." Rachel whispered quietly when she saw that his right eye was already starting to bruise.

"I'm fine, I've had worse, Finn hits like a fucking pussy." Puck replied gruffly, pulling out his drink bottle from his locker and squirting the water onto his face, "M'fine," Puck assured Rachel.

Taking a step forward, Rachel made Noah sit on one of the benches in the locker room and gently ran her fingers down his jaw, biting her bottom lip in concentration as she did so.

"You're hurt Noah," Rachel whispered, "You need to go to the nurse and at least get some ice." Rachel told him softly.

"I'm okay Rachel, promise." Puck whispered, taking her hands into his and bringing them down to rest on his lap.

"You might be okay physically but... but I know you are hurting inside... You can talk to me Noah," Rachel whispered squeezing onto their interlaced hands gently.

"M'fine." Puck repeated, not letting go of Rachel's hands as he maintained eye contact with the girl who he hasn't been able to stop thinking about.

"Noah... I won't tell anybody." Rachel promised, her eyes closing when she saw him leaning forward.

Letting out a soft whimper when his lips pressed against hers, Rachel let herself enjoy the slow, sweet kiss before she pulled away; tears in her eyes.

"I-I can't be your rebound Noah," Rachel whispered sadly, "I-I just... I can't." Rachel told him more firmly before giving him one last look and then turning on her heel and sprinted out of the door leaving a frustrated Puck in her wake.

_**A/N I know, short chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it! Reviews please!**_


End file.
